Late Night Confessions
by phantom.ryder
Summary: [SoraLayla]Shoujoai. On the first night Layla comes over to stay in Sora's room, her young costar says a few things she doesn't mean for anyone else to hear. Funny, fluffy LaylaSora moments with Fool thrown in the mix for fun.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic. I only write these for fun and reviews XD.

--

Chapter One:

--

It's never easy when your superior comes over to your house and announces that she's staying over indefinitely so the two of you can learn to read each others patterns. It's like you're on constant probation…

But when you're head over heels in love with her, and you have no idea how to act to make sure she doesn't find out… it downright sucks. Welcome to the life of Sora Naegino, when 'too close, but yet too far,' is only ten centimeters away for twenty three hours out of every day (they at least shower separately), "sucks" is just a horrendous understatement.

--

'I can't believe this… Layla's in my room. She's sleeping in my room,' Sora thought to herself as she leans over her bed to catch a glimpse of the young woman asleep in her sleeping bag. 'And she's looking ridiculously gorgeous sleeping in my room!'

An amused Fool keeps a watchtful eye on the two girls, and just to add some annoying into the picture, busied himself by saying the very thing Sora didn't need him to say.

The young lavender haired girl felt as if the inner workings of her mind and heart were just being presented to her over and over again through Fool's knowing words, as regular and true as the beat of her heart.

'How can he read me so well?,' Sora thought to herself. 'How can he know exactly what lies in my heart? It's like, his words just flow through me… he's saying all the words that I've always wanted to hear, but have been too afraid to admit that to myself…

The floating spirit was cruising directly above the two girls whilst delivering a familiar tune over and over…

"Sora and Layla up a tree… k-I-s-s-I-N-G!"

--

About five minutes later… when Fool was getting a sore throat and Sora was seriously contemplating bringing in a tree from somewhere, the Spirit of the Stage let out a rather simple statement.

"You should you know."

At Sora's questioning look it seemed obvious to them both that the statement had been a little too simple and Fool tried again.

"You should tell her I mean," he said.

"Tell her what?," asked Sora, once again proving that she was a great candidate for the title of 'girl who is perpetually confused'.

Fool rolled his eyes. 'Geez, no wonder this girl can see me… our names are practically identical.'

"Tell her you love her," he said. With an added 'duh' just for effect.

"Oh alright then…," Sora replied with an eye roll of her own. "I'll do just that. Hey Miss Layla, you want a perfect reason that you can finally use to kick me out of Kaleido stage? Well here it is… I'm actually head over heels in love with you! Take that! I wanna date you… possibly live with you and much later on, should our work schedules permit… marry you. So, what do you say? Is that a yes? Or a go to hell?"

Throwing a … throw pillow…. at Fool, Sora then placed her head under her own.

"You're not a fool, you're an idiot!," she mumbled through several hundred feathers.

"Sora… sleep now please… we'll talk about that tomorrow… and please tell the spirit of the stage to be quiet until morning… he's making my head hurt."

--

At that moment in time Sora felt like a person who had nearly been run over… wondering where the hell the damn car came from… and whether or not they were still alive.

In Sora's case she decided to answer the second question with a simple test…

Running out and onto the beach the young woman figured that if she was able to drown herself then she was in fact still alive earlier… unfortunately for her, her flawed and outwardly idiotic plan was easily foiled by a certain gorgeous blonde.

Even with all the practice she's been getting lately, Sora outrunning Layla was just one of those serious impossibilities.

"So I ask you to sleep… and you make me chase you out to the beach?," Layla asked as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

Fool, who had been floating after them, finally caught up and hovered right in front of Layla's face, blocking her vision and prompting Sora to think about trying to bolt again.

"Well helloooo," Fool said while doing his best 'drunk guy hitting on you' impression. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced… my name is…"

"Fool," Sora finished after she had previously decided against taking off.

"It suits him…," Layla said.

"You didn't have to say it in so common an accent," the Spirit said in a rather annoyed fashion. "And Layla… geez you didn't have to be so blunt about it…"

"Sora, about what you said when you thought I was asleep," Layla began.

"Oook, they've taken to ignoring me," Fool said… mostly to himself, getting a little offended when Sora started pointing at him.

"He made me say it," the young woman declared as she held out two pointing fingers at the floating spirit. "He may not look it, but really he has these strange hypnotic powers that make people proclaim really ill-timed, un-prepared, scary to hear if you're a normal person statements…"

Layla just gave her a look.

Sora then changed her tack and cleared her throat before choosing to continue.

"Not buying it? Ok ok umm… I'm actually sleep walking… and before… that was all sleep talking… much like this is now… uh…"

As Sora then decided to pretend to snore, Layla couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a small but charming laugh.

Fool floated over to Sora and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry kiddo," he said. "She's laughing because she thinks you're a psycho."

"I am not!," said a still amused Layla while playfully swatting him away.

Then, locking eyes with the ever worried Sora, the blonde held out her hand to the girl.

"Look, Sora… I must admit your little confession was surprising, but its in no way unwelcome…"

"Of course not, you must receive them daily… I mean look at you…"

"Sora that's not it, I'm very flattered…"

"You even have this great practiced speech to let people down gently so you don't hurt their feelings…"

"No Sora, really you've got this all wrong I…"

"And then when you've gently let them down they return to their happily abysmal lives because they're not allowed to be with you anymore and…"

As Sora continued her long… long self-explanation about nothing in particular, Layla shot Fool a look that requested his help.

Giving her a shrug that mostly said 'sorry, but I got nothing,' Layla was forced to take matters into her own hands and gently placed a warm hand on Sora's cheek.

Not content with merely locking eyes with the younger girl, Layla brought their faces closer together and softly brushed her lips against Sora's. Checking to see if that was alright with her lavender haired co-star, Layla was treated to a cute blush, a shy smile and a deepened kiss.

Seeing that they were attached by the mouth, it was a wonder how the two girls made it back safely into Sora's room in under ten seconds flat… but hey, they were Kaleido Stars.

Fool took his time in getting back to the room as he spent a moment or two enjoying the atmosphere created by young love.

As he smiled and contemplated the sweet way the two girls finally got together he couldn't help but think to himself…

'Wow, that's a good way to shut her up.'

When he finally returned to Sora's (and now apparently Layla's) room, Fool was hit by an unmistakable sinking feeling…

"Hey… what the, you guys locked the door? I can't go _through _solid objects you know! That's not in the job description! Hey!! Lemme in! I hear naughty things going on!!"

--

AN: Thanks very much for reading! I just love Sora/Layla XD Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
